Forgive Me
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: He said somethings he shouldn't have. This story is loosely based on the song Forgive Me by Evancescence. Final Chapter is up... I might come up with a sequel... ichiruki... RR...
1. I Hurt You

**Forgive Me**

**Summary: **This fic was inspired by the song Forgive Me by Evanescence.

I don't own Bleach and I don't own the song Forgive Me. Kudos to the people who own them! Merely putting the two concepts together, I suppose the idea, I can claim for myself.

**"Forgive Me"**

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

**I Hurt You**

They were the only two people hidden behind the shadows. It was a star filled night and it would have been something they would have loved to remember if only they were in a different circumstance. Just a few nights ago they confessed their love for each other. They spent their first night together and it was something that would forever be etched in their minds and hearts.

They stood on the roof of the Kurosaki clinic. The wind was blowing through their Shinigami uniforms. Rukia looked up at his face as if remembering every detail of his features. She moved towards him and touched his cheek. Her hands lingered in his face. He moved his face closer to her warm hand. They talked about this day even before. It was something that was bound to happen. He was still human and she was still Shinigami. The rules of soul society were against them and he could not afford to cause her any trouble.

"We don't have to end this way? I can give up being Shinigami for you," she said her voice was determined.

"Idiot, you can't give up your life in soul society to be with me. I can't give you the life of nobility that you have there," he replied. "You have to go back. You don't belong here," he added. Ichigo did not want to look at her. His face would reveal his true emotions.

"But we love each other. You told me the other night that you would die if I leave you and now you want me to go back. Why?" she asked him. Her emotions were on the brim of exploding she felt betrayed. "Don't I mean anything to you? What about all the things we've been through together are those all nothing to you?" her voice was filled with anger.

"They don't mean a thing," he muttered. Rukia froze. The words cut through her heart like a knife. "You mean nothing to me. Go back to your brother and your friends. Leave me and never come back. I want to be normal again. I don't need all this crap. I don't need you," he added. His face was emotionless.

Rukia felt as if she was being stabbed to death. Each thrust was causing her heart to break even more. She wanted to break down and cry. She wanted to hit him and kick him hard. She wanted to hurt him so badly but she could not move. His words pierced through her heart.

She looked at him one last time. Her cerulean eyes were blurred with tears, of sadness. He finally met her stare but it was cruel and cold hearted eyes not the loving ones she remembered.

"Goodbye Kurosaki," she sounded distant and cold. "Thank you for everything. It was fun hanging out with you. Tell the rest that it was nice to have met all of them. Too bad I couldn't give them a proper farewell. Tell your father and your sisters that I appreciate their kindness. Goodbye Ichigo. I feel stupid because all the while I was just being played at. I never thought you were that type of person. Too bad I actually fell in love with you. Don't worry, you'll never see me again and if you happen to go to soul society I'll make it a point to get out of your way." She shun-poed and somehow disappeared in the cold night.

He tried searching the darkness for any signs of her presence but even her Reiatsu somehow fell distant then disappeared. He felt weak in the knees. She was really gone.

'It's for her own good. If what Urahara said was right then it would be better if we ended our relationship now before it's too late. I can't let her endanger her life because of me again,' he thought to himself. But before he knew it he slumped on his bed and started crying. It something he had never done in a long while. The last time he cried was when his mother died in his arms.

He wanted to die when his mother died and now that Rukia was hurting so bad he felt the same. He wanted to take back the words and tell her the truth but if it would endanger her life he would much rather endure the pain of not having her than to let her die because of him. He would endure anything for her but the thought that he crushed her heart into tiny little pieces made him loathe himself.

Ichigo became a shell. He was lifeless as ever. Rukia was always in his mind. She was always in his dreams. He loved her so much and the emptiness that she left in his heart was killing him. He just kept telling himself that he deserved it for hurting her feelings. He neither talked to his father nor his sisters. He avoided everyone. He would often find himself in the park where they would usually slay hollows. He would frequent the places that they often went to.

Days and weeks passed and Ichigo was still in his sorry state. Inoue, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro noticed how he has changed. He was physically there but he seemed to be in a different world at the same time.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you have a problem?" Inoue asked him worriedly.

"It's nothing. Don't mind me. I'm okay," he replied and walked away.

"Oy Ichigo! Stop being an idiot and face your problem," Tatsuki just came out from nowhere and kicked him hard on the face. "Did somebody important die? Why are you acting like your mom died all over again," Tatsuki berated.

"It's none of your business!" he yelled back at both girls then walked away.

'And you say you don't love her,' Renji thought to himself as he watched Ichigo's little show.

A/N: This is a new fic... I've actually been putting this story together in my head and I've finally typed it down. I hope that you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and Review. Hopefully I can get enough reviews…this one is a multi-chap fic so I'm pretty excited …. I've almost mapped everything out….


	2. The Truth About Isshin

**Forgive Me**

**Summary: **Some Family Secrets Revealed. Read on...

I don't own Bleach and I don't own the song Forgive Me. Kudos to the people who own them! Merely putting the two concepts together, I suppose it's safe to say that the idea is mine.

* * *

**The Truth About Isshin**

"What exactly did you tell my son Kisuke?" Isshin asked his best friend over a bottle of sake. "Rukia left the house from some reason and Ichigo is acting like the walking dead. Tell me did you make any stupid jokes on the children?"

"I just answered his questions. I didn't do anything. He didn't even let me finish," Kisuke replied while he puffed his cigarette. "He asked me what would happen if a Shinigami fell in love with a human and I told him the truth that the Shinigami will be put to death and the human would lose his or her memory. It was a general question so I gave a general answer. He didn't ask me about special cases like himself and Kuchiki-san," Kisuke said a-matter-of-factly.

"I understand now. He thinks that his relationship with Rukia-chan is endangering her life. My son, he is so honorable in the silliest way. If only his mother were alive," Isshin said sounding very melancholic. "My Masaki would definitely like Rukia-chan for a daughter-in-law. I like her for Ichigo too. My brat of a son seems happy and alive when he's around her."

"The only thing you can do now is talk to your son. I think it's time for you tell him your story. I think he'd suffer enough. I was actually surprised with what he did. Very thick headed that son of yours. Reminds me of his father," Kisuke said as he took another sip of his Sake. "Yoruichi told me that Kuchiki-san was in no better state. Good thing she had Nell for company. The little one was getting all the pampering and attention but Kuchiki-san is still sad and aloof."

"For some reason I want to blame you for all these Kisuke. But you merely told the truth it was that boy who jumped into conclusions. I think I would have to tell him the truth after all," Isshin said as he stood up. He was about to get out when he met someone by the shop's door.

"Urahara-san," Renji called out when he came inside the candy shop. He was startled to come face to face with Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father. The Shinigami was truly suprised. The older Kurosaki just nodded and walked out. Renji was confused and was in his wits end. 'Did he just nod? Can Ichigo's father see me?' He thought to himself.

"Ah Abarai-kun what can I do for you?" Urahara-san had brought back Renji to his senses.

"I have some questions I need you to answer and I want the truth," Renji said with an official sounding voice. "I want to know the truth about Ichigo."

* * *

"Ichi-nii! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu called out. She looked worriedly at Karin. Their brother has not been eating dinner and he barely touches his breakfast. When he came back from school his bento was not even opened yet.

"I'll check on him Yuzu and I'll drag him down for dinner if I have to," Karin said as she went upstairs. She knocked on Ichigo's door. She heard a voice other than his brother.

"Ichigo, bring Onee-san back. I don't care if you hate her or you don't want her here. She's already part of this family. Do you know how sad it is when she's not around? She also brought Pyon with her. I don't have any company. You stop slaying hollows too. What's wrong Ichigo? You're being a big ass," Kon angrily said.

"Ichi-nii, get out of this room now," Karin demanded. Kon suddenly slumped on the floor like a regular plushie. "I don't care if you don't want to eat I'll use dextrose on you if I have to. If you wanted Rukia-chan so badly then you shouldn't have told her to go way. Ichi-nii you are an idiot, you know that" Karin said with conviction and she dragged her brother down to the kitchen.

"You don't understand Karin," Ichigo replied not looking at his sister.

"Please Ichi-nii eat something," Yuzu pleaded her eyes brimming with tears.

"Okay, okay. I'll eat something, stop crying," Ichigo said. He knew that he shouldn't trouble his sisters and even if he deserved to be miserable his sisters shouldn't worry about him.

"I'm home kids," Isshin greeted them and sat with them around the dinner table. "Well, you finally joined us for dinner," he commented.

"Whatever old man," Ichigo retorted.

They quietly ate dinner and when everyone finished Karin went back to her room and Yuzu got in Ichigo's room and took Kon to be mended.

"I need to talk to you, Ichigo," Isshin said. Ichigo was surprised because his father was acting rather seriously.

"What do you want?" Ichigo retorted but followed his old man outside the house but they stayed in the back yard.

"You and Rukia-chan, how are things going between the two of you?" Isshin asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Can't you see she's not here anymore she left?" Ichigo retorted.

"She left or you drove her away? I didn't think that I would actually have to tell you these things but I suppose it's high time you know something about me and your mother," Isshin started.

He explained to Ichigo how he was actually once a Shinigami and a captain level at that. He had exiled himself to earth right after Urahara whom Ichigo was surprised to have found out to be his dad's best friend.

"I've stayed here for almost 40 years before I met your mother. She was only 15 and I was 175 but I looked like I was about the same age as she was. I fell in love with her. Soul Society had found out about us and we were in pursuit for sometime but as soon as you were born Soul Society had actually accepted our union. I was ordered to never leave my Gigai though. The one Kisuke created for me has all the bodily functions of a human and I successfully merged with my body but I just found out not long ago that I could still turn Shinigami," Isshin admitted.

Ichigo was trying to digest all the things his father was saying. "Did you just say you're a Shinigami too?" he asked him in disbelief. "So you can see ghost like us?"

"No my abilities some how turned dormant for some time not until your Reiatsu had grown stronger and somehow it had affected me too. I'm not sure if I have the usual powers I had before just like Kisuke's and Yoruichi's but I can still go against a number of Arrancars so I have to say I haven't lost my touch," Isshin said proudly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before? I made a fool of myself. If what you are saying is true I'm part Shinigami and Rukia and I can be together with no problems. I should have known. Now I made Rukia hate me," Ichigo said he buried his head in his hands.

"Well, you can't waste your time sulking about what you've already done. You can still fix it. Rukia-chan loves you. I know those looks that she often gave you. It's the same look your mother used to give me when she was still with us. I think it's time for you to make a decision. Rukia-chan will not be convicted for falling in love with a fellow Shinigami. You were never a regular human being Ichigo, I can't believe you forgot that bit," Isshin told his son.

For the first time Ichigo gave his father a hug. It was a sign of gratitude and respect. "I'll go to soul society and get her back."

His father patted his back. "Sleep on it and then let's see if we can get you to soul society by tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **thanks for the first few peeps who reviewed..namely: andraq, kuchiki-zelda, jazzjackrabbit and of course ChibiKitty 14... Like what I promised here is an update... I'm trying my best to get the chapters ready. don't worry that sad bit on the first part wasn't the ending... I'm a sucker for Ichixruki, remember?.. anyway... thanks to everyone who read the fic. Your reviews would be most welcome. R/R


	3. A Little Mediation

**Forgive Me**

**Summary: **Something about Nell, Tatsuki and Renji

I don't own Bleach and I don't own the song Forgive Me. Kudos to the people who own them! Merely putting the two concepts together, I suppose the idea, I can claim for myself.

* * *

**A Little Mediation**

"Rukia, it'th morning you promithed we will buy me thome confetti candy today," Nell said. The little ex-arrancar that Ichigo and Rukia saved from Hueco Mundo was officially residing in the Kuchiki household. It was Rukia's request and for some reason her nii-sama did not object.

"Yes, I promised you, didn't I? But before we go out we need to clean you up first. Did you stay by the sakura tree in the garden again? I told you to sleep in the room with me," she patted the little girl's head. Nell's mask was completely removed and after the Shinigami cleansing rights she was finally allowed to enter soul society and was even admitted to the Shinigami academy. Nell however just like Ichigo and the Viazards could still call upon her inner hollow.

"I like the thakura tree and I brought my futon to, tho I wath not cold," Nell replied as she tugged on Rukia's hakama. "

"Madam, her bath is ready," the servant peered in the room then excused herself.

"It's time for your bath now. We have to get ready so you can get your confetti candy and I can drop you off to the academy before I go to our head quarters," Rukia said as she and the little one went to the bathroom.

"You take a bath too. Nell ith thcared of drowning," the girl playing in the bubble filled tub begged.

"You can't drown in a tub of water. Not when I'm here to watch you," Rukia said as she put some more Chappy bubble bath in the water. Rukia could still remember how Nell saved their lives, her's and Ichigo's. The little arrancar swalled a blast of Reishi directed to them and released it back to the Espada who sent it. Aizen, Gin, Tousen and a few of the Espadas were able to escape but she and Ichigo were able to go back to Urahara's underground room because of little Nell's act of heroism.

"Rukia why are you thad? You mithth Ichigo, don't you? I mithth him too. He promithed me he will vithit me but I haven't theen him," Nell said as she blew on a big bubble.

"He's just busy with school. He's just like you, He has to go and learn his lessons and do his homework," Rukia said. A pang of hurt feelings started to fill her chest. The night when she left him plagued her thoughts. She remembered the last thing Ichigo said to her and it echoed in her mind, _'I don't need you..' _Tears started to form in her eyes and she felt as if her knees were so weak.

"Rukia, don't cry. I know Ichigo will vithit uth thoon. He promithed I know he will come," Nell said as she took Rukia's hands and pressed her cheeks on them.

Rukia just smiled and hugged her. The little one didn't know what little hope she had given her. 'Maybe she's right, maybe he will come. Maybe he didn't mean the things he said, he's a big idiot after all.' Rukia thought to herself.

"You're Thmiling. Nell ith happy!" Nell splashed some water on her and so a chappy bubble bath battle ensued.

'Will you take him back if he does come and ask forgiveness?' she asked herself but for now she had to be strong. He must have needed his space but somehow she was growing impatient.

* * *

"Hey you!" Renji called to the tomboyish looking girl that was talking with Inoue a few minutes ago. The blond girl had left and it was an opportunity for him to speak to the short haired girl.

"Are you talking to me?" Tatsuki replied rather annoyed. She eyed the stern looking man in front of her. He had violent red hair and tattoos that in her opinion would best look on paper.

"You know Kurosaki Ichigo right?" Renji asked the girl as he came up to her. "I need to ask you some questions about him," He added.

Tatsuki looked at him suspiciously. "What about Ichigo? Have I seen you before?" she asked the redhead with weird tattoos. "Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"No, not for now but he might if he keeps this stupid act of his," Renji replied.

"Who are you and what do you want to know about Ichigo?" Tatsuki retorted. How dare this guy threaten to hurt her friend?

"I'm Abarai Renji and I'm a friend of Rukia and Ichigo you're Arisawa Tatsuki right?" He introduced himself. The girl in front of him was petite just like Rukia and also had that tough aura.

"I've heard that name before. You say you're a friend of Kuchiki-san and Ichigo? What did he get into now? I'm heading home you can ask me on my way there," she said and started walking off. Tatsuki had to figure out what to do. She contemplated on whether to give the stranger the answers to his questions or to ignore him but somehow the guy didn't seem like a bad person and with the tone of his voice he seemed to have an important task at hand.

"Hey wait up," he walked next to her. He asked Tatsuki about Ichigo's childhood since Urahara didn't want to answer any of his question instead he was asked to talk to either Tatsuki Arisawa, Asano Keigo, or Kojima Mizuiro and to speak with Kurosaki Isshin no less.

"You're good friends with him aren't you? I heard you were in the same karate club when you were children," Renji muttered. "What do you know about his mother? Did you notice anything weird about him when you were younger?"

They walked together and Tatsuki answered most of his questions. She told him how they thought Ichigo could see ghost and in her opinion he probably did. She also told him about how he changed when he lost his mother and how for some reason since Kuchiki Rukia joined their class there was relevant change in him as well. She also told him how Kurosaki was acting all lonely and sad again.

"I answered your questions so now tell me is Ichigo and Kuchiki-san dating? Or did they some how get involved then broke up because I haven't been seeing Kuchiki-san for a few weeks now," Tatsuki said as she stopped on her tracks and faced the red head. He had the same tall frame as Ichigo and he seem to have that stern look on his face comparable to Ichigo's scowl but this Abarai Renji seemed to hide a gentle personality behind his gruff façade. She didn't know why but she somehow felt it.

"They could have been together but I think they're not in good terms now. Rukia is actually back home and it's all because of Ichigo," Renji said. "He must have said something to her. She's not acting like she used too," he added thoughtfully.

"Ichigo is not in the right state either. I think he's hurting as much as Kuchiki-san is right now. Maybe you can get them to talk to each other or something. I'm not very close to Kuchiki-san but I know that she's important to Ichigo. I can't quite put it but they seem to have this connection," Tatsuki admitted. "Somehow even if I initially wanted my other friend to be with Ichigo, it just dawned on me one day that there is no other girl for him than Kuchiki," she added. She somehow felt guilty because she knew Orihime still had feelings for Ichigo but she could not deny the truth. She had known Ichigo almost all her life and he had never seen him the way he was when he was with Kuchiki-san. She envied the girl at some point because no matter how well she knew Ichigo she could not make him happy like Kuchiki-san.

"Do you like Kuchiki-san too by any chance?" she asked nonchalantly. Renji's face was as red as his hair.

"You do like her," Tatsuki said triumphantly. "I knew it. I'm rather impressed though, the fact that you have feelings for her and yet you're working on getting them back together," she added. It was a noble thing to do, to give up your own feelings to make that special person happy.

Renji's blush became worse. "Stupid woman," Renji muttered under his breath.

"I'm not stupid you tomato head and its Arisawa-san to you," she snapped back at him. "Go talk to Ichigo's dad he may have the answers to your other questions," she added.

"Well, this is my stop. Good luck with your mission," Tatsuki said and she did something awfully too girly even for her own taste. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for your time," Renji said as he turned to leave, hiding the blush across his face. He started walking off leaving Tatsuki who was already in front of a rather big apartment building.

"I hope to see you around Abarai Renji," Tatsuki waved goodbye and walked inside the house. Renji just waved his hand not looking back and continued walking towards the street leading to the Kurosaki clinic. He had a slight smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** When Nell talks she replaces the s with th... so those ain't typos, ayt! Wow... thanks for the overwhelming response from you lovely readers... I'm just happy you liked the story so far. So as promised here is another chapter. Don't think me cruel because I haven't put in any Ichigo and Rukia interactions... I will be putting some don't worry... I just gotta cover some details here and there. The time line is slightly away from the current arc on TV and in the manga... I'm hoping I finish this before the story starts to collide with what happening to the series... I'm trying my best to make the characters intact and not too OC...so your feed back are more than welcome. I've never had this much fun in writing. It's because of your reviews and wonderful words of support... much love to yah all... R/R. Off to work on the next chapter. thanks for satanhat for pointing out the commas... I didn't realize I did it to both their names. if you would notice I didn't do it to their names at the bottom... silly me... I was contemplating last night if there should be commas in between the last name and first name because in English you put a comma on the names if you put it in that order and well, I realized that Japanese name writing is really that way... so my bad... the alerts are not working for some reason... I tried to reply to the people who reviewed but I'm not sure if that feature is working too... hopefully it could be fixed soon... thanks for the reviews again!!!! 


	4. Off to Seireitei

**Forgive Me**

**Summary: **Ichigo finally realizing the error of his ways had decided to win Rukia back. Read on….

I don't own Bleach and I don't own the song Forgive Me. Kudos to the people who own them! Merely putting the two concepts together, I suppose the idea, I can claim for myself.

* * *

**Off To Seireitei**

"I need a way to go to soul society. Can Urahara open a gate for me?" Ichigo asked his father. It was the end of term so he would finally be able to go to soul society and ask for Rukia's forgiveness.

"I have a better idea," Isshin said. "Abarai, come inside."

The Red haired Shinigami came inside their house and sat across from the startled Ichigo. He was not in a gigai instead he was in his Shinigami uniform.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the carrot top boy asked the visitor. "Aren't you supposed to be in soul society doing your paper work?"

"I was originally here to break your neck but after investigating and seeing that you're not actually in a very good state yourself I decided not to kick your ass and cut you some slack. I guess you can say I have your ticket to soul society," Renji said with a smirk.

"Are you serious? You're helping me win Rukia back," Ichigo said in disbelief. "Wait what's the catch?" he asked looking at Renji suspiciously.

"There is no catch, you moron. I just don't like seeing Rukia all worked up because of an ass like you. But the next time you make her cry over stupid things I will hurt you really badly. So get that through your thick skull," Renji said as he grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt.

Ichigo just smirked. "I will never make her cry again. I'll even let her beat me up to a pulp until she forgives me. I would do anything to take back what I said to her that night because they were all lies. I just realized that I would never be the same without her," he added.

"Well, good. Let's get going. I'll be dropping you off but I will have to come back here. I actually agreed to take Rukia's area for now. Since you're too lazy to slay hollows," Renji retorted.

"Thank you Kurosaki-sama," Renji bowed in front of Isshin.

"Hey old man. What did you say to this dumb ass? Why is he bowing to you?" Ichigo looked at his father suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," Isshin said in his usual silly tone. "Abarai- san and I just had a little talk, nothing important really."

Ichigo dashed up to his room. He went through his things until he found what he was looking for.

"Oi! Ichigo where the hell are you going? Where are you taking me?" Kon asked as Ichigo took him from his desk drawer then dashed down stairs.

"No funny business when you're in my body, Kon," Ichigo rummaged his hand inside Kon's plushie mouth and took the mod soul pill. Ichigo swallowed it then he separated from his body and was now in his Shinigami form.

"Dad, keep Kon out of trouble," Ichigo said before he and Renji went out the house. "And keep Yuzu and Karin away from my room while he's there."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good luck Ichigo," his father bid him good-bye. "I'll keep Kon busy, don't worry about it." Isshin was holding Kon by the head. Ichigo and Renji went out of the house to a place where the tattooed shinigami could open a gate.

Ichigo saw some familiar faces waiting outside the house as they headed out. Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki and Chad were waiting in front of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"We just want to wish you luck Kurosaki-kun," Inoue said trying to sound cheerful.

"Tatsuki? What are you," Ichigo tried to ask. His attention was to his childhood friend. Chad and the others knew about his secret but Tatsuki was not like them, well, he did suspect something but it never really made sense till that day.

"I've seen you wearing that weird outfit before when you were running in the school grounds and during other times with Kuchiki-san. Somehow I can see those ghosts stuff too. I hope everything goes well with Kuchiki," Tatsuki interrupted him.

"We'll just patrol for you while you're away," Chad said.

"Well, keep Karakura hollow free while you two are gone," Ishida added.

"Win her back Kurosaki-kun," Inoue said.

"Thanks Inoue. I will do my best," Ichigo smiled at her.

Tatsuki placed a hand on Inoue's shoulder. She tried avoiding Renji's gaze.

"See you guys later," Ichigo said. Renji opened a gate to soul society and soon they were in the busy streets of Rukongai

* * *

"I think I want to be in the 11th divithion. Yachiru-chan thaid it'th fun and we will play with ken-chan and baldy and maki-maki," Nell exclaimed animatedly. "Yachiru-chan went to our claththroom and the teacher excuthed me from clathth. We played all day," she added.

"I don't think it is okay to get out of class to play. I will talk to Yachiru next time. You two can play during weekends. Nii-sama will be displeased if you do not take your studies seriously," Rukia said but she suddenly froze at the feeling of a rather familiar reiatsu. "Ichigo," she muttered to herself.

"Ichigo ith here!" Nell said excitedly. "Did you feel it? Hith coming," Nell exclaimed. "I told you he will come."

"I don't feel too well Nell," Rukia lied. "I'm going to my room to rest. If anyone looks for me tell them I'm sick okay," she added.

"I'll see to it that no one bothers you," Byakuya said as he went to join them in the receiving area.

"Byakuya-niithama," Nell greeted as she stood up and ran towards the strict captain. Somehow the stern look and the aloofness did not frighten the little ex-arrancar at all.

"Nell-chan, it is improper to come running towards your elders," Byakuya said to the little one trying very hard not to sound too affectionate. "Show me how you greet a noble properly," he commanded the little one.

"Welcome home, Byakuya-niithama," Nell said and bowed her head. She stood up straight then grinned at the stoic looking man. "Byakuya-niithama, Ichigo ith coming tho can I welcome him pleathe. Rukia ith not feeling well but I want to thee Ichigo. Can I, Byakuya-niithama?" she asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Rukia left the two. Somehow she felt happy that her nii-sama was actually showing even just a little affection to their house guest. She was so thankful to him that she allowed Nell to stay since it would not be a good thing to bring Nell to the living world not until she had gone through the cleansing process and training. It was not a good idea to let her stay in the 11th division because she and Yachiru enjoyed playing pranks on the members of the said division. She couldn't let the child stay with Matsumoto either, because she was too indulgent that in one day of staying with her Nell had a very bad tooth ache. She could not leave the child with the fourth division because in her opinion the child would most likely die of boredom.

Her thoughts drifted back to Ichigo, she stared at the Chappy plushie that Ichigo gave her when she went back to soul society. Ichigo told her it was a reminder that she had a home away from her home in seireitei. It grieved her so much that she may not actually be welcome to the Kurosaki home anymore.

"But why are you here? Are you going to prove to me that I'm not important to you, that you can go about your business in soul society without even seeing me, or will you be asking forgiveness like I want you to?" she said to herself as she sat in front of her dresser. She stared at a picture of Ichigo and herself in a hug in one of their trips to the arcade.

"If only you aren't such a darn idiot!" she muttered. "If you do apologize to me, I will hurt you so bad that you would wish you never said those words to me in the first place," she cursed at the scowling picture of Ichigo with herself.

"I don't think I want to see you right now," she said to herself as she looked at the picture again. "No matter how much I miss you, you just hurt me too much you dumb bastard," she couldn't help but curse at the picture and slammed it face down.

She couldn't keep the fact that she was happy with the idea that he may have actually come for her. A part of her was still hoping and believing that he didn't mean what he said he was just being the usual thoughtless brat that he was sometimes. A part of her though was angry and frustrated and hurt and wanted to beat the shit out of the idiot who was so full of himself. How she felt all those emotions was beyond her comprehension but one thing she did know. She wouldn't know how she would be acting when they finally see each other face to face.

* * *

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Ichigo said as he and Renji made their way to enter Seireitei. He was anticipating their meeting. He and Rukia had not seen each other for almost a month and it was already torture for him. He wondered whether Rukia was thinking about him too but he could only hope because he said some pretty hurtful things to her.

"If I were her, you would have been dead now but fortunately for you I'm not," Renji said. "I just hope you don't screw up. This is one time thing. If you crap up again, well, I can't do anything about it anymore," the red head added.

"You can't beat me even if you try," Ichigo said smugly.

Renji looked at him with sheer annoyance. "Do you want to try? Let's see how good you fight. I won't hold back on you," the pissed Shinigami lieutenant tried to persuade him.

"Maybe next time but at this point I have to be ready just in case Byakuya would want to beat me up for what happened," Ichigo said. "If everything is okay with Rukia then I'll spar with you and don't worry I won't hold back either."

"I forgot to tell you. Nell is living in the Kuchiki Manor. Kuchiki-taicho actually allowed her to stay there and even supervised her admittance to the Shinigami Academy," Renji recounted to him. "I wonder how Kuchiki-taicho convinced the elders on their clan to accept Nell. Although she's isn't officially adopted yet."

"I forgot to bring her a present I haven't seen that kid in a long while," Ichigo replied. "So she's been staying with Rukia. Hopefully her drawings are not yet influenced by Rukia's Chappy addiction."

"You never learn, do you?" Renji blurted. "Just bear with the drawings so you can go on with a peaceful conversation without any arguments," he added.

"Somehow I doubt that but I'll figure something out. Can we drop by the 11th division I would need help from Ikkaku and Yumichika," Ichigo said.

**to be continued…**

* * *

** A/N: sorry if it was a little bit delayed. I wasn't able to finish the chapter this morning unfortunately for me but I'll try to write some more later on. R/R... thanks for the reviews... I think the alerts are working now...Jeez I'm dozing off while typing. enjoy and can't wait to get the next chapters ready.**


	5. Initial Confrontation

**Forgive Me**

**Summary: **Ichigo finally realizing the error of his ways had decided to win Rukia back. Read on….

I don't own Bleach and I don't own the song Forgive Me. Kudos to the people who own them! Merely putting the two concepts together, I suppose the idea, I can claim for myself.

* * *

**Initial Confrontation**

"I have to report back to our squad office so I can also check if Kuchiki-taicho is there. I guess you have to go to the 11th division yourself. See you around Ichigo and good luck," Renji said as he took the opposite route.

Ichigo made his way to the 11th division head quarters. The Kuchiki Manor was just a few kilometers away from where Renji was heading and he would go there soon but for now he had to get ready.

"Ichi!" Yachiru greeted. She was as usual perched at the back of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Ichigo did you come for a fight? I needed some stretching anyway," the blood thirsty 11th division captain offered and was about to unsheathe his Zanpakuto.

"Hold on I didn't say I'm here to fight. I've got some really important things to attend to I just came here to look for Ikkaku and Yumichika. Are they here?"

"You're not here to play with Ken-chan?" Yachiru said disappointedly. "But did you go and see Nell-chan yet? She's learning to be Shinigami now. She'll be the new member on our squad soon so we can play everyday," Yachiru exclaimed.

"That's nice to know Yachiru but can you tell me where Baldy and Yumi are?" Ichigo asked. Yachiru went into thinking mode and then pointed at the squad training room.

"I think they're inside the room with the others doing some sparring. You have to promise Ken-chan that you will fight next time, okay?" Yachiru said cheerfully.

"I expect to spar with you the next time you come to my squad office," Zaraki added.

Ichigo had no idea how he got 2 sparring matches scheduled already and he haven't even seen Rukia yet. He made his way to the training room to look for the two people he would be asking for help.

"Yo! Ichigo what are you doing here?" Ikkaku asked. He had just finished a sparring match with one of the squad members. The poor victim was lying on the floor with a broken nose. Ikkaku was walking around with his wooden katana on his shoulder.

"Haven't you heard about Kuchiki Rukia she came back here to soul society because he said some nasty stuff to her," Yumichika butted in.

'Hey, I had my reasons why said those stuff and beside I'm not here to explain to you guys. I came here to ask for help. I'm really sorry about what I did. I already had help from Renji in coming here I would just need to get some additional help," Ichigo explained to them.

"We'll agree to help you if you tell us your reason," Ikkaku replied as he sat down on the floor mat.

'So much for not explaining,' Ichigo thought.

"You can all take your leave now. Training is over," Yumichika ordered the members of the squad. He also sat on the mat next to Ikkaku and Ichigo sat in front of them. So he explained what happened to them. Yumichika was acting all girly again dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. Ikkaku just smirked. Ichigo further explained to them what he needed their help for. After the two agreed to his request the two went on their way. Ichigo headed to the Kuchiki Manor.

He was almost at the gate when he realized he still didn't have anything to give Nell. He shunpoed and went to the nearest store where he could get some confetti candy for the little one. Since the store owner remembered him as the Shinigami substitute who saved them from Aizen's almost successful attack to soul society he was given two bags of the candy free of charge. He walked in a slower pace thinking of what he was going to tell Rukia when he sees her and there was the possibility of her refusing to see him.

Ichigo sighed. What was he thinking that night? Well, he didn't know that he had a Shinigami for a father so that was one reason. He thought he was breaking some rule that can cause Rukia her life. If he only he knew in the first place that he was originally part shinigami then he wouldn't have been worried about endangering her life. She was after all the most important person in to him. He never thought that the idea of losing her for good would cause him this much anxiety.

His feet finally brought him in front of the large estate inside Seireitei. The gate was partly open. He saw the most unusual scene. Nell was animatedly laughing with the stone-faced Byakuya and somehow he managed to see a slight smile on the man's face before it automatically changed at the sight of him.

"Ichigo!!!" Nell exclaimed as she ran towards him and jumped up to hug him. "You came. I thought you were not coming. It'th been an hour thince I felt your prethence but thome how you didn't come here right away. Rukia ith inthide her room. The ith rethting now," the little one said.

"Here I got you some confetti candy. I'm not sure what you wanted to get as a present so here you go kid," Ichigo said as he ruffled the kid's hair. Nell giggled and gave him a hug.

"Thankth!" Nell replied as she affectionately ruffled Ichigo's hair as well.

"Are you here to see Rukia? As Nell already told you she is not feeling well therefore you can't see her as of the moment," Byakuya said. He was saving all his restraint. He was not going to give in to his emotions. He remembered the night when Rukia came home. It was almost a month ago. He was by the Zen garden drinking tea when he felt Rukia's reiatsu. Somehow it felt like she was troubled. He went to her right away and found his sister on her knees crying. He wanted to hold her and comfort her but decided not too.

Rukia, as the properly trained noble woman that she was, stood up and properly greeted her brother. She wiped her tears away with a handkerchief he handed to her. It was the one Hisana gave to him on the night of their marriage. He had always kept it with him. They both walked towards home. No words were said. He felt the sadness that his sister was going through and it was all because of that boy. What he had done to her Byakuya had no clue but he sent Renjie to find out. His lieutenant told him about the boy being the same way as Rukia. Somehow the Shinigami representative was regretful. He found out further that his suspicions were correct; Kurosaki Ichigo was indeed related to the self exiled Shinigami, Kurosaki Isshin. He could not believe that the brat had a tinged of nobility in his blood.

"I don't mean to be persistent but I really have to see her," Ichigo blurted out and it woke Byakuya from his trance.

"And what will you do? I will not allow you to cause any more trouble. I should have prohibited her to live with you in the first place. The only reason I was lenient with her when it came to you was because you saved her life. I didn't think you could cause her such grief," Byakuya retorted. Anger was written all over his face.

Ichigo realized that Byakuya was capable of showing emotions well, he was quit capable of showing him he was angry not to mention the spike on his reiatsu that for some reason felt like it was ready to crush him.

"Byakuya-nithama, pleathe do not get angry. Ichigo will not hurt Rukia. He loveth her. I know. I thaw how he thaved her from the bad arrancar that tried to kill her. He loveth Rukia very much. Pleathe don't be angry," Nell pleaded. She was crying. She motioned for Ichigo to put her down. Ichigo put her down gently and she ran towards Byakuya and tugged on his hakama. "Pleathe Ni-thama," she sobbed even more.

"Stay out of this Nell," Ichigo said. He could not afford to have another innocent person involved. He didn't want to get Nell in any trouble. She was already accepted in the Kuchiki house and he did not want her to be thrown out because of him.

"Hush now. This is something between me and Kurosaki-san. I am not angry at all. I did not mean to shout Nell-chan. I would like you to go inside your room check if Rukia is doing okay. Can you do that for me?" Byakuya said to the little girl.

Nell nodded then took one last look at Ichigo before going inside the house.

"Byakuya. I know I have completely messed up. Please let me talk to her so I can make it up to her. If I have to fight you again I'll do it," Ichigo said as a last resort. He refused all the offers for battle that he had received on his way to their house to save all his strength just in case Byakuya would want to fight him in this case he would force himself in to see her if the necessity arise.

"I could kill you in the very place you stand but I cannot cause my sister anymore grief. I know that she has her affections on you and I do not want to be the reason for her pain," Byakuya retorted. His stare was piercing through Ichigo like a knife.

"That's why I need to talk to her. I want to make things right. You said it yourself, she has feelings for me. I just want for her to know that I feel the same way, that I did some stupid things and if I could only take them back I would," Ichigo pleaded. He had to see her. If only he could tell her then he could fix what he had stupidly broken.

"Nii-sama, it's all right. I can talk to him now," Rukia said. She came out the house. Nell went to her and told her what was happening. She felt Ichigo's presence but did not want to see him until Nell showed up in the room and told her that he wanted to see her so badly. Rukia had finally made a decision and took the little courage she had left. She would face him and accept what he had to say whether if he was going to end their relationship finally or ask for her forgiveness. She could only hope for the best.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:**When Nell talks she replaces the** S **with** TH. **About Ichigo having a tinged of nobility… well. I can't say it's a Bleach canon it's just my theory….I tried to fix some of the errors on my typing… I guess I happens when you doze off and type at the same time. Thanks for the reviews…and the comments…. 

okay. I wasn't able to update on time. It took me a while to finish this chapter. My sister is almost at the end of her term. School ends in March her in the Philippines so she's got some finals stuff to do and I have to let her use the computer. I might not be able to frequently update like I want to but please keep posted and please continue reading and reviewing my fics... to those who put my fic in their favorites and alerts I thank you all..for those who reviewed all the time... much love to yah all... I know it's a cliffy... I hate to do this to you guys but don't worry I'll make it worth the wait... well, I hope... R/R


	6. Win Back her Smile

**Forgive Me**

**Summary: **Ichigo finally realizing the error of his ways had decided to win Rukia back. Read on….

I don't own Bleach and I don't own the song Forgive Me. Kudos to the people who own them! Merely putting the two concepts together, I suppose the idea, I can claim for myself.

* * *

**Win Back Her Smile**

Rukia was standing just a few feet away. Ichigo wanted to run to her and hold her. He wanted to ask forgiveness. It would have been a lot easier if it weren't for her brother standing right in front of him, he was a rather annoying hindrance in his opinion.

"Rukia I… We need to talk," Ichigo said. That was all he could muster for now. He wanted to just get her away from that place and bring her home, back to his room in his closet or better yet in his bed.

"Rukia, are you really alright? You don't have to face him now. It's almost sun down you can just talk to him tomorrow," Byakuya interjected. His face was stern as ever. He moved back. Rukia was already standing behind him.

"I'm okay nii-sama. It would be better if we settle this now," she said. She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'll be fine. I promise," she reassured her brother and walked towards Ichigo. She looked up at him with those sad eyes Ichigo remembered so well from the last night they saw each other. It was the same night he said those hurtful words to her.

"Very well, I'll leave you two here to talk. Rukia if you need me I'll be in the sixth division office. I have some things to attend to. I'll inform the servants to make sure Nell eats her supper," Byakuya said as he entered the house.

"Rukia, can we go some place we can talk?" Ichigo asked. He searched her eyes for any signs of agreement in her eyes.

"Yes, let's get out of here. I don't want nii-sama to hear us arguing," Rukia muttered then walked out of the garden to the gate. Ichigo followed behind her. He was relieved that she was somehow acting like the Rukia he knew, the stubborn and feisty girl that he had grown to love so much.

"Can I pick the place? I just need to show you something," he asked her.

"And why would I let you? Do you know how much I hate you right now?" she blurted. How dare he want to set which place they should hold their confrontation, yes, this was a confrontation between the two of them.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked her. He had something planned and she was making it difficult for him to set his plan in action. "Just come with me, woman!" he took hold of her hand and shunpooed to where he wanted them to go.

Rukia found herself and Ichigo in the execution ground where Ichigo once saved her. Before Ichigo could say anything Rukia stomped on his foot real hard. Almost half of Seireitei must have heard the man growl in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked her questioningly. He received another whack on the head. "Hell, what's wrong with you?" he asked again.

"Why don't you answer your own question? Didn't you have enough satisfaction the last time? Did I tell you that you can bring me any where you want?" she retorted. "What do want Kurosaki?" She could feel her own rapid heart bit. "Do you know that I want to beat you up so badly? I want to hurt you so much so you'd know how I feel," she muttered. She looked down tears started feeling her eyes. She started attacking him. She punched him with all her might.

Ichigo just stood there accepting every blow she threw at him. The first few punches could almost shut the lights out in him but he stood there. He let her have her way. She had too much pent up emotions and if he had to endure all the punches, kicks and attacks she was throwing at him so she would listen to him later. He was willing to take them all.

Exhaustion finally took over both of them. Rukia collapsed in his arms. Ichigo was not in good shape himself but he mustered enough strength to stand up. He held her in his arms. He was battered and bruised. His nose was bleeding. His right eye was swollen. He may have cracked a rib or two but it was okay.

"Why don't you fight back? You're such an idiot, you know that!" she muttered. Her head was leaning on his aching chest.

"I deserved it. Every single punch you threw at me, I deserved all of them. I think I deserve even worse. I should have Renji and your brother have a go at me after this. I know that's how much pain I caused you," Ichigo admitted. "I know because it hurt me too when I saw that pained looked in your eyes. I want to take back all those stupid things that I said. I will if I could," Ichigo said. It was stupid. He was never the type to sound romantic. That was the reason why he wanted Rukia to beat him up. It was something he knew, something he understood. Fighting, combat that was something he understood pretty well. It may not relay to what he felt for Rukia but he knew that it was one way of relieving the hurt that he had caused her. They stumbled on the dusty ground. The execution ground held a very important memory between the two of them. It was where they solidified the bond they shared together. It was the place he fought the high ups of soul society for her. He didn't know the reason then but he surely knew that night what brought him all the way to the human world to soul society to save her.

"Why did you say that you don't need me? I thought we share something," Rukia muttered. They sat in complete silence Ichigo held her in his arms. "And what the hell were you saying that Renji and my brother should have a go with you? Do you have a death wish?"

Ichigo chuckled a midst the aching bones and bruised body. "I told you I deserve all of it. I was a jerk. I should have told you the truth instead of jumping a head and lying to you. I shouldn't have acted too rash," he replied.

"Can you at least tell me what came into your thick head and you said those things to me?" she asked again. Curiosity was killing her inside.

"I was afraid that you would get in trouble because of me. Remember the night before you left we first showed each other how much we love each other and we first admitted those feelings openly. I was genuinely happy. I mean I don't mind sounding dorky when it comes to confessing my feelings for you. But there was this question tugging in the back of my mind," Ichigo started to explain.

Rukia looked at him and searched his eyes. She realized how much damaged he had caused on him but no matter how beat up he looked he still looked too darn handsome. Yes, he was still gorgeous in his beat up state. His hair was slightly dampened with sweat. His face was bruised a bit tainted with blood from the gashes caused by a number of times of falling in the ground. She felt guilty but she was also relieved that he was sorry and was even willing to take a beating from her. She told herself that she would not do something like that to him again. Now that she was over the hate she was worried that she may have actually hurt him too much. She could feel his heart beating where she rested her head on his chest.

"I ask Urahara about the repercussions of a human and a Shinigami falling in love and he told me that the Shinigami would be sentenced to death and the human would have his memories erased. I feared for you that's why I lied. Of course at that time I thought I was doing the right thing," he added.

"So what brought you here? Did it ever occur to you that I grew up in nobility and part of that meant knowing the rules like the back of my head? Of course I knew what I was getting into. I knew that it could mean possible death if they found out but that isn't a choice you have to make for me. It was my decision to love you even if it meant dying because of it," Rukia said. Somehow he understood what he was trying to do but she was well aware of the consequences of her actions. She realized that maybe if she were in Ichigo's shoes she may have done the same thing but then again she loved him too much.

"I came here because I realized that I couldn't leave without you and my dad told me something about my family. He told me that we can actually be together and seireitei can't do anything about it because I have Shinigami blood running in my veins," he said.

"What do you mean? Is your father a Shinigami like us?" Rukia as she covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. "So you mean," Rukia tried to say but she was cut off by Ichigo's lips crushing into hers.

"I've always wanted to do that ever since I saw you in your house," he said as their lips parted. Their foreheads pressed together. "I guess we're lucky I'm the type of guy who's always an exception to the rule. You awakened the powers that were dormant inside me when you gave me your powers. You see this was all destined to happen. I'm not a person who believes in destiny but I believe that you're the only person for me Kuchiki Rukia and this time I know that I won't cower down to anything. I'll fight for us. I'm sorry for being too weak. For not thinking straight," Ichigo said to her.

She closed the distance between them with a kiss. "I'm sorry for what I did to you tonight. I think I'll have to take you back in my room so I can fix you up," Rukia muttered. Ichigo had his arms around her.

"Let's just stay here for a few minutes I need to show you something," Ichigo said. They heard an explosion from far away and before they realized it the sky was feeling up with multi-colored fireworks. "Oh there it is," he pointed out.

Rukia was mesmerized. "How did you—," she was about to ask.

"I asked Ikkaku and Yumichika to look for Kukkaku to make a little fireworks display for you.

"You're full of surprises," Rukia said as she hugged him tighter. Ichigo moaned in pain.

"Sorry!" she apologized to him. "Let's go to my house. I'm going to heal you or better yet maybe Nell can help me in fixing you up." Rukia got to her feet and helped Ichigo up. He was still able to stand up but he was a bit beaten up even for his standards. He made a mental note not to make Rukia angry ever again. He just gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She was with him again. Rukia looked at him and smiled. He also won back her smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure if this is enough for you guys but I guess I can still add another chapter to well put closure or as a launching point for a sequel. Anyway tell me what you think. Sorry if it took a while. Holler back ayt!!!! R/R... thanks for the peeps who constantly review... my bleach drabble collection was also updated just in case...


	7. Epilogue

**Forgive Me**

**Summary: **Ichigo and Rukia got back together but there a few things that they have to figure out about a Shinigami and a human's relationship.

I don't own Bleach and I don't own the song Forgive Me. Kudos to the people who own them! Merely putting the two concepts together, I suppose the idea, I can claim for myself.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Rukia and Ichigo made their way towards the Kuchiki Manor. Ichigo was able to stand up by himself but he still held Rukia's hand as they walked side by side. He was pretty beat up that was certain but he knew he deserved every kick and punch he got that night. It didn't matter though because he was back together with Rukia. He didn't mind that he actually have two pending sparring sessions with Renji and Zaraki, tonight Rukia was all that mattered to him.

"Are you all right Ichigo?" Rukia inquired as they made it inside the manor and was now in the garden.

"Other than a few broken ribs, my swollen jaw and a few bumps in the head I can say I'm okay," Ichigo said jokingly.

"Oh so you still haven't had enough. Are you provoking me to give you some more beating?" Rukia replied to his sarcasm.

"No what I need is for you to take good care of me since you're the one who beat me up," he said as he hugged her close to him. Rukia hugged him back but when he started to groan in pain she immediately released him.

"I'm sorry," she said as she led him inside the house. "Let's go to my room."

Ichigo had been inside the manor before but he was always dumbstruck by the vastness of the estate. It was almost as big as a palace and somehow he found it amusing that Rukia loved his closet space so much. She would even sneak out of his sisters' room to go and sleep in his closet again.

"I don't think I've ever been in your room?" he admitted to her a slight blush was on his cheeks.

"I think Nell may already be in there now. She should be able to help me heal you," Rukia said. They were almost at the end of the seemingly endless hall way.

"Oh you're going to make her drool on me," Ichigo said as he followed her still not letting go of her hand.

"It saved my life before, don't you remember when I got stabbed by Aaroniro you guys came and saved me. She used her saliva to heal all my wounds. If it wasn't for her I would be dead now," she told him.

"That's why I like that little squirt because she saved you, well, she saved the both of us," Ichigo admitted. "But I still like for you to do most of the healing just like before," he added. He remembered the times before Orihime gained healing powers it was Rukia who tended to his wounds. He realized how he loved each moment that he felt her reiatsu flowing in his body, restoring him back to health.

"I'll be the one to heal you since as you put it I have inflicted the damage I should be the one to fix it," Rukia replied as she stopped the door. She slid it open and Nell was pacing around holding Rukia's Chappy Plushie.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" she exclaimed as she ran towards them. "Why are you bleeding?" Nell inquired. "Did thomething happen?" she asked with concern.

"Ichigo fell off a cliff and so I brought him here so we can fix him up," Rukia replied right away. Ichigo just rolled his eyes thinking that Nell would not buy a silly explanation from Rukia but apparently she did. Rukia guided him down to her futon. She called one of the servants to bring in some fresh towels and a basin of warm water.

'She was still the same,' he thought to himself.

"Are you and Ichigo okay now?" Nell asked them again as she sat next to Ichigo who was on the futon. Rukia just grinned at her and nodded.

"I see you and Chappy are getting a long," Ichigo commented. The Chappy doll that Nell was holding was a gift he gave to Rukia.

"Rukia told me to that I can hold it if I'm thcared or lonely," Nell replied.

"And she's right. She also holds Chappy when she's scared," Ichigo replied. Rukia started cleaning him up first. She wiped the dirt on his face and cleaned his wounds. She removed his hakama and just left him with his gi on. She wiped the dirt and blood on his arms and his chest. His scars from the time he saved her were still evident on his chest. She absentmindedly traced it with her fingers.

"I did this to you to," she muttered to herself tears started to form in her eyes. "You got this when you saved me the first time," she added. "Is this really what you want? Somehow I feel like I'm a curse to the people I love. What if being with me would just endanger your life more?"

Ichigo placed his hands on hers. "Put it this way. If we can't be together then I'm good as dead," he said with a chuckle he touched her face and started to wipe her tears away. "You're the only one who can talk sense to me. Even if you like to hit me on the head or even if you often give me a hard kick on the shin I still love you. No one can handle Kurosaki Ichigo like you do," he added.

Rukia smirked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence and next time you discover something that would involve me in the picture, ask for my opinion first, as much as I love you, you can't go deciding for me without telling me about it," she told him.

Ichigo wanted to argue but decided not to. He was after all under her care and if he got into her nerves it may dim lethal for him. He just scratched the back of his head. Rukia started healing his bruised face. Ichigo basked in her reiatsu that he missed so much.

While they were talking Nell also healed most of Ichigo's injuries. After an hour, "Rukia I'm tired can we go to bed now?" Nell asked. "I want Ichigo to thtay here to, pleathe!" Nell begged.

The two adults blushed furiously. Rukia set the basin of water aside then helped Nell put their futon next to Ichigo. Nell slept in between the two. If anyone had seen them they looked like a happy family sleeping together.

The next day Ichigo woke up with the sun shining brightly in the room. Rukia was still sleeping soundly in his arms. Nell however was no where in the room. He started back at the sleeping form of Rukia. He somehow dreamed of one day always waking up with her in his arms.

"Ichigo," she muttered as she half opened her eyes. "Did Nell disappear again?" Rukia asked, she noticed how she was now resting in Ichigo's embrace.

Ichigo nodded. "Does she always disappear like this?" he asked.

"She always ends up under the Sakura tree when I wake up. I'm almost getting used to it," Rukia admitted as she sat up.

Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back on his bear chest. He rested his chin on her head. "I love you," he muttered.

"I love you too," she replied as she faced him. He leaned down and kissed her. Rukia was lying back in the futon and Ichigo was on top of her and were sharing a very passionate moment.

"Eww… You two are kiththy kiththy," Nell's voice shook them back to their senses and they parted instantly. Nell giggled at the sight of the two of them red as tomatoes. She was dragging her futon behind her.

"Where were you young lady?" Rukia asked her pretending to be upset.

"I woke up latht night tho I went to the Thakura tree to Thleep," Nell replied still grinning. "You and Ichigo were thleeping tho I didn't want to wake you." The two adults went red again. "Nell ith hungry," the little one added.

"We'll get breakfast. But let's leave Ichigo here so he can get dressed," Rukia said as she stood up.

"I'll see you in a bit," Ichigo said as Rukia and Nell went out of the room. Ichigo started thinking of what he should do next. He eventually had to go back but he wasn't sure if Rukia would be allowed to go with him.

He finished dressing up and went outside the room he walked through the hallway trying to look for the dining area.

"Kurosaki, I need to speak with you," he heard Kuchiki Byakuya's voice from a room with the door slightly ajar.

Ichigo sighed before went inside. He was bound to speak with Byakuya so it was pointless to avoid the man. He was after all his girlfriend's brother.

"I see that you and Rukia had made up," It was more a statement than a question. "I want to ask you about your intentions for her?" the cold faced man asked while he was working on some paper work.

Ichigo wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fucking business but he didn't want to cause any uproar or take the chance in upsetting Rukia by fighting with her brother.

"I'm going out with her and I love her and I intend on marrying her someday," Ichigo replied to Byakuya with determination.

"You do know that she's part of a noble family thus she should marry someone from nobility or someone with high ranks. I will not meddle in your affairs now but if you really wish to marry her someday you will have to prove your worth. You must secure a position in Gotei 13 as first or second seat officer or prove that you are related to one of the noble families in Soul Society otherwise the clan would go against your union. Rukia is not just a regular Shinigami. She is part of a noble clan. If she will marry you, you should be able to provide her with all her needs. I am just making you aware of the possible consequences and responsibilities you will face if you intend to keep a relationship with my sister," Byakuya added in a rather serious tone.

"I'm well aware of that. And it does not change the fact that I love her and she loves me. I intend to protect her with my life and provide for her the best that I can. I don't know if my blood is in any lineage with the noble family of Sereitei but if you say that I should be a seated officer to marry Rukia then I will work hard to do just that," Ichigo replied with conviction

"That would be all, you can leave now," Byakuya said as he continued with his paper work.

Ichigo turned to the door and left. He was annoyed by the interrogation that Byakuya did but he was rather proud of himself because he was able to keep his cool. He finally found the dining room after going through almost a hundred rooms.

"Do you guys have a map? This place is huge not to mention all the doors look the same," Ichigo said as he proceed to join them for breakfast.

"Oh don't be silly. Eat some breakfast," Rukia offered as Ichigo sat beside her. Nell was busy eating her fish soup. Ichigo helped himself with some bread and tea. There were a lot of food in the table but he did not feel like eating too much.

The three were quietly eating breakfast when Byakuya came in the dinning area. Rukia and Nell stood up as if on queue and Ichigo even if he hated the idea of standing up did the same. When Byakuya sat down they all did the same.

"Rukia Ukitake-taicho told me that you need to report to your Headquarters before noon. I believe you have some important paper work to attend to. Pending reports from your last trip on earth presume," Byakuya said in his usual business like manner.

Ichigo just smirked and Rukia cleared her throat as if to warn her boyfriend not to cause any trouble. "I will go there right away nii-sama once I finish breakfast and after I drop off Nell to the academy," Rukia said trying to sound cheerful.

"Byakuya-nii-thama, can I go and play with Yachiru-chan again later after thchool?" Nell asked excitedly as she approached the stoic faced man. "Pleathe nii-thama," Nell begged.

Rukia wanted to stand up and get Nell. Ichigo just watched in amusement.

"All right, you can play with her but you cannot be excused from class like the last time. I will talk to Yachiru-chan to not disturb you in class. When your lessons are done then you can play," Byakuya replied trying to hide the affection in his voice.

"Thank you nii-thama," Nell said as she hugged the captain's arm.

Ichigo smirked and it earned him a painful elbow nudge from Rukia.

"If you'll excuse us nii-sama, I will take Nell to the academy now," Rukia said and stood up.

"Maybe you can also bring Kurosaki to the admission office so he can sign up for testing. He can be an official Shinigami if he passes all the exams," Byakuya suggested then sipped on his tea.

Rukia looked at her nii-sama then at Ichigo. The carrot top just raised both hands as if at lost as what the head of Kuchiki was talking about.

"If you have any intentions of marrying my sister in the future I suggest you start working your way into being a proper Shinigami and not just a substitute," Byakuya commented. Ichigo and Rukia both blushed furiously that they resembled the color of Renji's hair.

"Fine, I don't want to stay here without Rukia here anyway," Ichigo retorted then grabbed Nell and carried her under his arm. The little one just giggled while being taken out of the dining room.

"Excuse as nii-sama," Rukia said as she followed Ichigo outside. "Can you please enlighten me about what you two were talking about?" she inquired.

"Your brother wants me to be a worthy husband for you. I am not from any noble blood line or at least I think I am not, but better ask my old man just in case. Your brother said I have to be a seated officer not less than a fukutaicho or taicho before he would allow us to marry. Of course we're talking about the not so near future," Ichigo said trying to hide the blush on his face.

"But I thought you wanted to be a doctor like your dad?" Rukia asked. "Are you giving up that dream? I can't make you do things you don't want to. I don't want to be the reason why you won't be able to fulfill your dream to be a doctor," Rukia said stubbornly.

"You're not making me do anything. I'm just taking some exams to make my being Shinigami official. I'm not giving up my dream. I can still go to college. And to be honest I'm not sure if I want to go to college. I never said I wanted to be a doctor like that. It just seemed natural to take after his work but haven't you forgotten my father was also a former captain let's say I'm following his other career path," Ichigo said jokingly.

The two was waking together arguing. Ichigo was still holding Nell who was enjoying the fact that she was being carried to school.

"I don't like this. You should go to college first, if it doesn't work for you then consider the option of taking those tests and if you pass which I think you definitely will then maybe you can vie for a seated position," she argued.

"Okay fine. I'm going back and I'll even go to college but are you coming with me?" he asked her.

"I can't right now but maybe I can arrange to be assigned in Karakura maybe a week every month. How does that sound to you?" Rukia asked. "I mean I need to look after Nell and I have duties here."

"But you were able to stay for months before why did it change all of a sudden," Ichigo asked. The academy was almost in view.

"Because we have to prepare, Aizen and the other traitors may comeback and attack. We can't let our guard down. You on the other hand are needed in Karakura you're the best they have there for protection. I'm sure they'll send reinforcement if necessary," Rukia added.

"I'm going back to earth but before I do that I'll take those damn exams. I still need to show your brother that I can be a full pledge Shinigami," Ichigo said. "I'll ask Ukitake Taicho to give you two weeks a month not just one," he said stubbornly.

"Idiot! Do you even know any kidou?" Rukia asked him with irritation.

"A couple, that I saw you and Renji use," Ichigo admitted.

"Then there is no way in hell or in soul society that you will pass that part of the exams. I have no doubt that your sword fighting skills are exemplary and it would be a plus that you have reached your Bankai but you also need to master kidou. They will not recognize you as a full pledge Shinigami unless you passed that exam," Rukia explained.

"How about Zaraki does he know kidou," Ichigo asked. "The guy doesn't even know what his Zanpakuto's name is," he replied back.

"He actually passed his kidou exam. No captain had failed that. He also have good swordsmanship skills in fact he's too good that even without any of his sword's releases he passed the exam," Rukia answered back. "We're here."

Ichigo put down Nell.

"You two fight a lot. I remember my mom and dad when I wath thtill alive. They fight like that too but they go all kiththy like you two," she said with a giggle then ran inside the academy.

"Have fun Nell!" they both called out. The little girl just waved and ran towards the main building.

"So do you really want to take the test? You should study Kidou I can teach you. Give me week then you can take the exam after that they'll give you the test on your swordsmanship then you will get the results just in time for you to go back to earth and I promise if you pass the Shinigami qualifiers I'll ask Ukitake-taicho if he can prolong my stay for more than a week like what you want," Rukia bargained.

"Okay deal!" Ichigo said. "Can we kiss on that to make it official," he added.

"Tempting but we're in front of the Shinigami academy. Its inappropriate action for a Kuchiki to kiss in public," she said then walked off.

* * *

After fighting Zaraki and Renji in the same day and going through Kidou training under Rukia with additional help from Kira and Matsumoto for a week, Ichigo was ready to take his Kidou exam.

His practical kidou exam was supervised by a number of fukutaichos including, Renji, Kira, Matsumoto, Shuuhei, Nanao, and two taichos namely Ukitake and Shunsui. The written exam came next and thank goodness for his very good memory he was able to answer all the questions. His swordsmanship exams were big events. He had to fight no less than Ikkaku then Kenpachi. Rukia was at the edge of her seat the whole time the duels were taking place. All the captains including Yamamoto himself, was there to witness it. Hitsugaya-taicho and Byakuya-taicho were surprisingly nodding with approval. Ichigo after 2 excruciating hours of fighting won. He only had to use his Bankai on Kenpachi. Ikkaku was sent to the 4th division head quarters as Unohana tended to Kenpachi.

Rukia ran towards Ichigo he was badly beaten again but Hanatarou was already in the process of healing him. "You won. Thank goodness you're still alive. I can't believe that they let Kenpachi take part in this. It was suppose to be just one member of the 11th division," she said worriedly as she inspected Ichigo.

"Ichigo wath awethome!" Nell said. Yachiru was with her.

"Ken-chan was good too. But you beat him again Kuro-chan!" Yachiru said cheerfully.

"I'd rather not fight him again though," Ichigo said. He was now resting on Rukia's lap while Hanatarou was healing him.

"There's no doubt about it that you've passed this test we just need to wait for the official results to come out.

Ichigo was still allowed to stay in the Kuchiki Manor much to Byakuya's dismay. Ichigo however got his own room and it was way on the other side of the house from Rukia's room. Fortunately for him Nell would always fetch him from his room to sleep with her and Rukia and at exactly 10 pm Nell would pull her Futon and go outside and sleep underneath the Sakura tree. He and Rukia had the room to themselves. Of course any emotional imbalance can wake the overly sensitive Kuchiki Byakaya so they often just stayed in each others arms or shared a few kisses before falling into deep slumber.

A week passed and the results came out. Ichigo was officially recognized as a Shinigami. He was no longer Rukia's substitute. This also meant going back to earth.

"So I'll see you in a few weeks," Ichigo said as he was about to go through the gate back to the living world.

"You think you'll be leaving without me?" Rukia said with fake annoyance. "Ukitake-taicho said I can stay for a whole month in Karakura but would have to go back after then my two weeks stay would start," she added.

Ichigo was so happy that he carried Rukia and kissed her passionately.

Renji cleared his throat. "I'll take Rukia's place when she's back here. Byakuya-taicho for some reason wanted me to go and patrol Karakura as well," the red head said.

"I heard you were the one begging to be assigned there," Kira said.

"I did not," Renji said a slight blush was showing on his face.

Ichigo and Rukia said goodbye. Nell both gave them a hug before she sat on Kenpachi's back with Yachiru.

The two went through the gate and they found themselves inside Ichigo's room.

"Home at last. Now that I have you all to myself without any nosy brother waiting to behead me," Ichigo started showering Rukia's face with soft kisses.

"Ichigooo!!" his father burst inside the room sending a flying kick towards Ichigo which he was able to dodge from.

"So much for privacy," Rukia sighed.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… that was the ending… hmm.. It was a bit rushed so I apologize but I'm trying to cook up a nice sequel for this. Still trying to get the outline done before I start working on it…. for the peeps who stuck by this story… thanks so much… to the reviews thanks they inspire me to write more…. Keep posted… I'll put a note on this one once the story is up… not sure if I'll be adding the chapters here or be putting a whole new story all together… I might do the latter…. Thanks again and you guys rock! Nell uses TH in replacement of S in the words she uses. Read and Review…. I'm sleepy I'm sorry for the booboos. Will check and read it tomorrow then correct the errors.


End file.
